Rooftop
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Seunghyub tidak memiliki cara menolak diri untuk menemani tetangga unit sebelah yang menatap langit malam dengan tenang. (N Flying, Seunghyub x Cha Hun)


**.**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Rooftop

(Seunghyub x Cha Hun)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**.**

Seunghyub tidak memiliki kebiasaan tertentu seperti dia harus memandang langit malam di penghujung hari, dia hanya tidak memiliki cara menolak diri untuk menemani tetangga dari unit sebelah yang menatap langit malam dengan tenang.

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada hari ini, tidak ada ocehan mengenai benda langit dengan nada antusias dari orang di sebelahnya, juga tidak ada ingin untuk menatap awan yang menutupi bulan dari Seunghyub.

Perasaan damai dari memandang langit malam tidak perlu dijabarkan dengan kalimat panjang, Seunghyub menemukan jawaban dengan memperhatikan wajah tenang Hun yang tidak terusik apapun . . .

"Kau tidak merasa dingin?" Seunghyub menemukan dirinya yang menaruh atensi pada Hun dengan jelas, membuat dia berpaling saat Hun hendak menoleh padanya

"Hei, musim semi sudah dimulai. Kau tidak menanyakan hal itu padaku, saat aku menemanimu pada musim dingin" Kata Seunghyub dengan memberi lirikan singkat

"Iya, benar. Kau bisa menganggap kalau aku terlambat menanyakan ini padamu" Hun memperlihatkan gestur tidak mengambil pusing dengan mengangkat bahu

"Aku pernah berpikir aku akan membeku. Tapi hari ini merupakan cuaca sempurna" Komentar Seunghyub, tidak melewatkan desahan kecewa di sisinya

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku perhatikan disini. Cuaca hari ini tidak bersahabat denganku" Mata Seunghyub masih menemukan wajah tenang dari Hun, kendati rungunya menangkap komentar demikian

"Ekspresi wajahmu memperlihatkan kalau kau menyenangi cuaca hari ini" Seunghyub menerima kontak mata dari Hun

"Aku senang karena aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat langit malam" Ada ekspresi senyum tipis di wajah Hun, sudut bibir membentuk garis melengkung dengan mata yang menyorotkan rasa bahagia juga rasa tenang

"Cuaca hari ini tidak bersahabat denganmu, tapi kau senang?" Dahi Seunghyub mengernyit untuk memperlihatkan tanda tanya dalam kepalanya

"Iya, aku menghabiskan pekan lalu dengan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari setiap orang di sekitarku jadi ini bukan masalah untuk menunggu langit malam selesai merajuk padaku" Ujar Hun

"Heum, aku payah dalam memahami perkataanmu. Tapi aku senang karena kau merasa senang" Seunghyub tidak memindahkan atensi dari Hun yang mengembalikan pandangan pada langit malam

"Terang lampu listrik membuatku sulit menemukan bintang, jadi aku terus menemukan bulan yang sendirian meski dia terus memancarkan sinar lembut yang memberi rasa tenang" Hun mengujar dengan rumit

"Kau menyukai bulan atau merasa kasihan pada bulan?" Tanya Seunghyub, tidak memahami maksud dari perkataan Hun

"Aku menyukainya. Aku memandangnya karena aku menyukainya, aku menyukai rasa tenang juga sejuk dari sinar rembulan" Hun dengan ocehan membingungkan juga wajah tenangnya yang mengunci perhatian Seunghyub

"Baiklah, kau menyukainya" Seunghyub membentuk kesimpulan dengan singkat, tidak ingin dia semakin bingung dengan ucapan Hun dan membiarkan sang tetangga mengoceh sendiri

"Apa kau menyukai langit malam atau merasa kasihan padaku?" Pertanyaan diberikan oleh Hun tanpa memindahkan atensinya dari bulan yang tidak lagi terhalangi awan

"Kenapa ini menjadi pertanyaan tentangku?" Balas Seunghyub, tidak memburu dirinya untuk memikirkan jawaban yang harus dia berikan

"Tidak perlu menjawab, kalau kau pikir ini tidak perlu menjawab" Hun memperlihatkan senyum, ukan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan seluruh barisan gigi tapi tidak sekecil senyuman pertama

"Jawabanku tidak berada diantara pilihan yang kau berikan" Tangan Seunghyub tersimpan di sisi tubuh, memastikan jarinya tidak menyinggung tangan Hun hingga membuatnya terusik

"Lantas, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Hun, melanjutkan percakapan tanpa mempertemukan pandang dengan Seunghyub

"Aku ingin tahu" Balasan Seunghyub mengundang ekspresi bingung dari Hun, meski dia enggan meninggalkan langit malam sebagai fokus utama

"Kau ingin tahu?" Hun tidak memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi yang besar, tapi nada bingung begitu kentara dalam bicaranya

"Kau tidak bicara mengenai banyak hal, tapi kau menunjukkan rasa antusias saat bicara mengenai langit malam. Aku ingin tahu langit malam yang kau bicarakan" Kata Seunghyub

"Kau ingin tahu mengenai apa yang kusuka?" Seperti Hun adalah karakter dengan pemikiran rumit bagi Seunghyub, begitu pula Hun menganggap Seunghyub sebagai sosok yang sukar dipahami

"Eum, iya. Kau terus membicarakan langit malam, tidak mungkin untuk tidak merasa ingin tahu" Seunghyub menambahkan alasan

"Apakah aku mengganggumu dengan terus bicara mengenai langit malam?" Tidak lagi memaku mata pada rembulan, Hun mengarahkan mata serupa mata kucingnya pada Seunghyub

"Tidak mudah untuk tidak membicarakan apa yang kau sukai, aku tidak berpikir itu mengganggu" Bibir Seunghyub membentuk ulasan senyum selagi dia mengarahkan pandangan pada ruangan atap

"Aku pikir kau merasa terganggu karena aku mengganggu wilayah pribadimu" Komentar Hun, mengarah pada sisi ruangan atap yang mereka tempati saat ini yang berdekatan dengan barisan bunga yang dirawat oleh Seunghyub

"Ruangan atap bukan wilayah pribadiku dan kau tidak mengusik tanaman ibuku, aku tidak berpikir aku memiliki alasan merasa terganggu olehmu" Seunghyub menjawab

"Terima kasih karena kau membiarkanku untuk memperhatikan langit malam dari posisi ini" Ujar Hun setelah matanya melirik barisan kain yang dijemur pada sisi lain dari ruangan atap

"Heum, tidak masalah" Pandangan Seunghyub tidak menemukan kontak mata dengan Hun, karena Hun sudah mengembalikan atensi pada sinar menenangkan dari bulan

"Ah, aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengijinkanku menempati posisi ini" Ada ekspresi tidak rela di wajah Hun karena dia harus pergi

"Jangan merasa sungkan. Kau boleh menempati posisi ini selama kau tidak mengusik tanaman ibuku" Perasaan enggan membiarkan harus ditelan oleh Seunghyub, menaruh senyum formalitas di wajahnya.

Tidak ada ocehan sulit dipahami atau pemandangan menarik lainnya pada menit berikutnya, tapi Seunghyub masih tidak memandang benda langit sebagaimana Hun memusatkan atensi dan enggan berpaling padanya.

Langkah Seunghyub mendekati pintu tangga untuk meninggalkan ruang atap, mencuri satu lirikan pada bulan yang memancarkan sinar lembut dan mengambil seluruh perhatian Hun yang tidak pernah terarah padanya.

_**. END .**_

Sejujurnya aku ngga aktif ngikutin N Flying selama beberapa waktu terakhir, tapi aku ikut emosional waktu aku tahu mereka akhirnya mendapat first win di acara musik. Apalagi setelah ngeliat Jaehyun nangis banget, aku jadi pengen ikutan nangis pas nonton videonya (tapi ngga enak kalo diliatin sama orang lain).

Selamat untuk para N Fia karena N Flying akhirnya dapat kemenangan pertama!

(Maaf karena cerita ini terlambat dipublish)


End file.
